Gone Away
by QueenAisha
Summary: Somethings up with Misaki and no one knows what. what will she do and how will her family and friends cope? and this is my first story so be nice.R
1. Chapter 1

Gone Away Chapter 1

She laid in her bed unmoving and seemingly lifeless. But this child was very much alive the only movement she made was the movement of her lips telling her mother she wasn't getting out of her bed. "Misaki" her mother pleaded. "please, you've been in there for three days, you haven't been to school...sweety you haven't eaten. Please eat something...for me, please" there was a long pause before Misaki replied "I'm not getting up mom! Now go away!" the sound of Shukos footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Misaki closes her eyes staying in her bed _what's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. _Mom...I'm sorry_ but she couldn't say it out loud. She thought about Hatoko, Ojiro, Tamayo, Kotaru, Ringo-San, and everyone else of how much better off they would be without her and how she would grant them that pleasure. One way or another.


	2. AN

I forgot to put it in the last chapter so I'm writing this for the whole story

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic layer, I'm just borrowing the characters


	3. Yukio

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Misaki waited until she heard her mother leave their apartment and heard her car pull away before getting up. She took a shower, got dressed, picked up Hikaru and left.

She walked silently not really caring where she was going. People stared at her wondering why she wasn't in school now but she didn't care and just kept walking, looking at the ground at her feet. She bumped into something "Excuse me little one" a male voice said "are you lost?"

Misaki looked up into grey eyes and blushed "sorry" she whispered but he only held a hand out to her and said,

"I'll help you find your mommy okay?" she pulled away from him and yelled.

"Don't treat me like a child! I am 15 years old!" He looked embarrassed and pulled his hand away

"I'm sorry," he said quickly "it's just that...you're so tiny, I-"

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled pushing past him.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him.

He looked into her sky blue eyes and smiled "You are very beautiful" he complimented she blushed brightly.

"What do you want?!" she asked him.

"Just to apologize" he answered "My name is Yukio, and you are?"

"Misaki" she answered.

"Why aren't you in school?" Yukio asked her Misaki looked down and a few tears fell as she began to explain her situation to Yukio.

Misaki sat on the park bench and smiled as Yukio handed her a snow cone. "I understand what you mean," he told her, "I felt the same way when I was younger."

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"I left home." he said frankly she looked at him surprised.

"You did?!" she asked, shock evident in her voice. He held her hand and pushed up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing red marks on her arm.

"And you can too," he said running a finger up one of then and moved that hand to her cheek "you wouldn't have to hurt yourself anymore."

She blushed and looked away "I...don't know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with a number written on it.

"If you change your mind, I'll come get you"

She took it and not knowing what to say, she changed the subject "why didn't you get a snow cone?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"I didn't want one" he answered.

"Here" Misaki said holding up hers "have mine."

Instead of taking it from her, he just ate some of hers and said "It needs something."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Something sweeter" he suddenly leaned closer to her and stole a kiss from her lips. When he pulled away she blushed and stood up quickly.

"I-I uh...have to go now."

He smiled at her. "Good luck Misaki" Yukio said "I hope to see you again"

"Maybe sooner than you think." she said before picking up Hikaru and holding her in one hand and the snow cone in the other "Bye Yukio and thanks" she said before walking home.


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Misaki snuck back into the apartment through her bedroom window. As she closed the window, she heard voices down stairs. "I just don't know what to do." came the voice of her mother.

Misaki sat at the door also hearing several other voices. Miss Shoko, Mr. Icchan, Ojiro and her grandparents. "Maybe I should talk to her." Ojiro offered.

"No," Miss Shoko said. "Let her be, she's just being a teenager."

"Shoko could be right," Icchan said "we all know what it's like to be that age."

"Well no matter, she shouldn't have you worried like this!" her grandmother said.

"Calm down dear," her grandfather said in a calm voice. "We all know Misaki always holds in her emotions. She probably just couldn't do it anymore."

"This is my fault!" Shuko wailed.

"No it's not sweetie" her grandfather said softly. "Listen, maybe we should take Misaki off of your hands for a while."

"What?!" Shuko asked shocked "You want to take her away?"

"Just for a while."

"We're family," her grandmother said "let us share the burden."

--

"_Burden"_ That word echoed in Misaki's mind "Burden?" she whispered to herself "They think I'm a burden?"

Tears streamed down her face and she stood up grabbed a duffel bag and a big suitcase. She threw things into the bag, shoes, clothes, and a photo album, everything she knew she would need that she could fit into those two bags. After packing she grabbed her cell phone and, with shaky hands, dialed a number.

--

Yukio sat in his room, his grey eyes scanning a book when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Yukio?" said a shaking voice on the other side of the phone.

"Misaki?" he said instantly recognizing the voice, from the sounds of it she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"No." she answered and told him what happened.

"Where are you now?" he asked and wrote down her address as she told him. "I know where that is, can you get out of the house unnoticed?"

"Yes, I can climb out the window." she told him.

"You do that, I'll be there in about a half and hour." "Thank you." she said "It's no problem."

"Bye Yukio, see you soon." she said relieved

"Bye angel." Yukio said making her blush madly before they both hung up.

--

Misaki set her things by the window then picked up a paper and quickly wrote something on it and laid it on her pillow, the walked back over to the window with Hikaru in tow.

Misaki dropped her stuff out of the window then sat in the window and slipped her shoes on and climbed down the tree.

--

Yukio drove, on his way to pick up Misaki. He stopped a small distance from the apartment building and saw someone climbing down a tree he looked up at her realizing it was Misaki, he decided to tease her. "Nice skirt."

She fell the small distance and glared at him blushing. "You pervert!" she said, he smirked.

"True." she blushed and crossed in her arms in an attempt to look angry but to Yukio she only succeeded in making herself look more adorable.

Yukio grabbed her chin and tilted her face up and kissed her lips softly making her blush madly. "Still beautiful." he told her.

"You play too much!" she scolded, turning away to hide her blush.

--

Yukio had loaded Misaki's things into the car and drove off. On the way she had fallen asleep. He was tempted to kiss her again, but it was only fun if she was awake and blushing.

When she called him, he couldn't believe what he told her. A burden? How could such an angel be a burden? Her family must be crazy. She wouldn't have to worry about then hurting her anymore. He'd take care of her. She'd be _his_ angel, and no one would hurt her.

A/N: there's the 3rd chapter. And I'll write more soon. R&R please.


	5. Missing

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

Ojiro got up and walked away from his girlfriends family. He couldn't believe the way they were talking! So she was a little cranky lately, but wasn't everyone? He walked towards her room and knocked on the door "Misaki?" she called. He got no answer so he knocked again "Misaki? Are you decent?" he asked and turned the doorknob "I'm coming in."

She wasn't in her room. In fact the drawers on her dressed had been pulled out and there the closet was nearly empty. He looked at her bed and saw something on her pillow, so he walked over and picked it up, it was a note.

_To my so-called family_

_don't waste time looking for me, even if you do find me I'm not coming back_. _But that's _

_what you want, isn't it? To get rid of a burden_

_I heard you all talking about me. I should have seen_

_this coming._

Ojiro couldn't believe it. Did she hear them talking? He wanted to throw the letter away, go into the living room and cuss out everyone in there. To go find Misaki and bring her home. But he kept reading.

_As grandma said, I am a burden to you and I choose_

_not to be one anymore. So I'm leaving. Forever._

_Don't follow me, but I'm sure you wont. _

_And I'll be glad if you don't. Goodbye forever_

_Love,_

_Misaki (A.K.A. the burden)_

-------------------------------

"She's so tiny." a female voice said "You sure she'll survive Yukio?" his sister Akina asked "She's stronger than she looks." he answered looking at the girl in his arms. "And I'll take care of her."

"However." his oldest sister Leiko said "she doesn't look like she can work. She has to pull her own weight around here." Yukio looked at the lightweight person in his arms. She was so warm, tiny, and light. _Pulling her weight should be easy for her_. He thought.

Leiko looked at her brothers face as he looked at the girl he called Misaki. She could tell, he was in love. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I give," she mumbled "she can stay." Yukio smiled at his sister. "Thank you" he said and began carrying Misaki somewhere but was stopped by Akina.

"She'll stay in my room tonight." She said "I hate to say it but I don't trust you with her...not alone. We don't need no babies around here." Leiko bit her lip to keep from laughing as Yukio handed Misaki over to Akina.

---------------------------

A loud scream erupted from an apartment in Tokyo. Shuko Suzuhara began crying hysterically. Misaki had run away. "Call the police!" Shoko screamed trying to calm her sister.

"That won't help." Icchan said. "You cant file a report for twenty-four hours." that sentence only made Shuko cry louder. Ojiro had been silent since he told them. He couldn't believe it. Sure Misaki was a little crazy lately, but there was no reason to upset her to the point of running away. He was so mad he could have killed them all right there on the spot and for their sakes, they had better hope Misaki was safe.

A/N: don't be mad cause this was a short chapter. At least it's a chapter. R&R please.


	6. Next day

Disclaimer: See chapter two

Misaki woke up in a room she had never seem before. The walls were painted forest green and so was the canopy she was in. "Morning little lady." said a voice behind her. "Sleep well?"

Misaki nodded. "Yes I did... thank you very much."

"You're welcome." the older girl said. "My names Akina by the way." Akina had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes and freckles covering her face.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Akina." Misaki said. "My name's-"

"I already know your name. Yukio told me." Misaki blushed at the mention of his name and her heart began to speed up.

"Oh," Misaki said quietly. "So... where is he?"

"He'll be back." Akina told her. "Until then, I'll stay with you. My sister, Leiko, will be back later too."

Misaki nodded and Akina turned towards the door. "You should eat something." she said before walking out.

Misaki got out of the bed and changed clothes. She was feeling hungry. "Ms. Akina?"

She called looking for the older girl. When she couldn't find her, she sighed and walked into the kitchen. _What can I make?_ She thought.

Akina walked back inside after going out for no than reason than fresh air. When she did, wonderful smells greeted her nose. She followed them to the kitchen and saw Misaki, setting the table for them both. "Hi Ms. Akina." she said cheerfully. "Are you hungry?" Akina nodded and walked over to Misaki.

Later on that day:

Yukio came back home later and saw Misaki sitting on the porch swing with her eyes closed. He walked over to her silently and leaned down, his face getting closer to hers until their lips touched. Misaki opened her eyes and squealed, falling off of the swing.

Yukio caught her and lifted her up, laughing softly. "Miss me?" he asked her. She blushed and looked away. "I'll take that as a yes."

Yukio sat with Misaki on the porch swing for a while, and after a while, he pulled her into his lap, making her blush again. "Did you and Akina get along okay?" he asked.

"Yes, she was very nice... Yukio, what am I doing here?"

"You asked me to bring you here. You wanted to get away."

Misaki suddenly remembered hearing her family talk. It was still vivid in her mind. They didn't want her, they called her a burden. She leaned against Yukio and sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you starting to regret my bringing you here?"

"No, not at all." Misaki answered. "It's just I..."

"You're sill upset."

"Very. I can't believe they said that about me." she blushed, feeling his lips cover hers.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore." he told her. "You have me now."

Misaki nodded. He was right. She had him now, and she never had to return home.

----------------------------------------

Ojiro sat in the small questioning room across from the police officer. "So you went into her room and she was gone?"

"That's what I said."

"And you were her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any recent fights with her?" the cops seemed to believe he was involved with Misaki's disappearance.

"No, we got along perfectly."

"What about sex?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ojiro was really starting to get tired of this.

"Just answer."

"No. I never touched her."

"Did you want to?"

"What?!" no it was just getting ridiculous.

"Answer the question Mr. Mihara."

He decided to just answer to make this go by faster "Yes, I wanted to." he answered honestly. "But she wasn't ready."

"So you got tired of waiting?" the officer asked. "You stood over her while she wrote the note then took her somewhere?"

"No, the note was there when I went into her room, the window was open as well. It's not like her to run away from her problems," he told the cop. "Hide them, yes, run away from them no."

"I see," the cop said looking at him with her intense grey eyes. "We'll keep looking, but you stay in town."

---------------------

Misaki had fallen asleep on Yukio's lap. He carried her inside and into his room. It was sort of messy. The tan colored walls were coves in pictures and the big king sized bed was in the middle on the room, still unmade. He laid his new prey down on the bed and laid beside her, draping an arm around her waist and smiling as she nuzzled him in her sleep. Akina was wrong. He could be trusted with her...or could he? Who's to say?

----------------------

A/N: What do you think people? Can Yukio be trusted with Misaki?


	7. Food fight

Disclaimer: See chapter two

Shoko looked at her older sister. She had to give her medicine to make her sleep; she hardly blinked since they called the cops.

_Poor Shuko. _Shoko thought,pulling the blankets up to her sister's chin and stroking her hair softly. Ever since she could remember, she was taking care of her older sister while her parents were busy. Shuko was born sick and remained sickly her whole life. She remembered the first time her sister got pregnant; she was going to have a boy. The she remembered how it ended.

Flashback:

Shoko held her older sister tightly while she sobbed into her shirt. "My baby…" she cried. "My little boy… I killed him."

"No," Shoko assured her. "It's not your fault. Not everyone can have babies." She wasn't going to lie and say 'there will be other babies.' Her sister couldn't get pregnant. "You just have to accept it."

"I can't…" Shuko cried. Shoko knew what her sister wanted more than anything was a child; she treated her dolls like real little people when they were younger.

"Maybe you can adopt." Shoko suggested.

"I could…." She whispered. "But…but it's just not the same."

Flashback ends:

Shoko never thought Misaki would be born. She was a miracle child and the only one Shuko could ever have. _As soon as they find you Misaki,_ She thought _I'm gonna kill you._

She remembered when Shoko kept trying to have children but kept losing them and kept getting sicker. And she remembered the favor her mother had to ask her.

Flashback:

Shoko sat in her room reading when someone knocked at the door. "It's open." She called out and her mother walked in.

"Hi pumpkin." She said and gave her daughter a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream. "Here," she said and kissed her forehead. "I know it's your favorite."

"Uhh…" she looked at her mother confused. "Thank you…" she looked at the ice cream and took a bite. "So…" she said knowing when she was being buttered up. "What can I do for you mom?"

"What makes you think I want something?" her mother asked, Shoko raised an eyebrow. "Can't a mother bring her daughter ice cream and not be interrogated?"

"A normal mother yes," Shoko answered. "But, not you."

"Well….I suppose that I do ask a lot of you… and this will probably be the biggest thing I have to ask you."

"What is it this time?"

"Well….you're so much healthier than your sister…and she wants a baby so much, and the baby will still be her blood, even if it's yours…"

"What?!" Shuko yelled and stood up, making her mother take a step back.

"Oh come on. It will make your sister happy; she'll finally have a baby of her own."

"But it won't be her baby! It will be mine!"

"But it will still be her blood."

"When I bring a baby in to the world, I want to take care of it myself."

"There will be other babies, for you, but she can't do this."

"No! I won't!"

"Do it for Shuko."

Shoko turned red and threw the bowl of ice cream at her mothers head. "What the hell has she ever done for me?!" Shoko yelled as loud as she could, shaking her small bedroom. "I was always the one to take care of her! Not the other way around!"

"Shoko!" he mother yelled, narrowly missing the bowl. "Calm down!"

Shoko didn't calm down. "I won't do it! You hear me?! I won't sit by and let someone else take care of my child! Now get out!" she yelled and roughly shoved her mother out of the room.

Flashback ends:

She couldn't believe how angry she was. But she wouldn't think about that now, she had to worry about bringing her niece home.

------------------------

With Misaki:

Misaki was still blushing a deep scarlet red from waking up in Yukio's arms. She couldn't believe she slept in his room, right next to him.

She got up and quietly moved away from him, going quietly to the kitchen, but bumping into someone. She looked up and saw another girl, but this time it wasn't Akina.

"Hey." The girl said, she was obviously older than Akina. "Sleep well?" she asked. Misaki only nodded in response and the girl laughed. "Okay, well, I noticed they don't grow wherever you came from, but I at least hope they talk."

Misaki blushed a little. "Sorry." She whispered and the girl playfully tapped her nose.

"That's more like it. My name's Leiko." She said and ruffled Misaki's hair. "You're adorable, I can see why my brother is in love with you."

"Your….your brother…" Misaki whispered, "Yukio?" Leiko nodded and Misaki blushed so much, she thought she looked like a tomato with brown hair.

"Don't look so surprised, it's pretty obvious."

"Not to me."

"Well now you know." Leiko laughed. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. Don't come around here with any babies."

Misaki blushed madly "No, of course not, never."

"Okay, now how about we get breakfast started." Leiko said and thought. _And then maybe disguise you somehow before someone comes here looking. _

"Okay." Misaki said smiling brightly as she was led to the kitchen.

----------------------------

Later:

Yukio woke up to a loud crash and then laughing. He looked in the bed where Misaki was laying and saw that she had gotten up. Where did she go?

He got up and walked into the kitchen, where he was nearly hit with an egg. Yukio looked in the direction the egg came from and saw Misaki ducking as a piece of toast flew in her direction and Leiko dodging an egg, but unfortunately, the egg hit him.

"Uh-oh." Leiko teased. "Misaki…" she tried not to laugh. "Girl you know you're in trouble."

"Yukio…I'm sorry…" she quickly pointed to Leiko. "She started it! She hit me with oatmeal!"

-------------------

Later again:

Akina walked into the house with groceries in her hands. She was tied and more that just a little hungry, whatever her big sister had cooked, she hoped there was still some left, but she really hoped Misaki had cooked. That girl could cook.

She walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped. There was food everywhere! But not on plates like she wanted it to be, on the walls, the floor, the counters, and the ceiling! "What the hell!!!!" she shrieked.

Misaki pointed to Leiko "It was her! She started flinging oatmeal!"

Leiko pointed to Yukio. "It was him! He hit me with a piece of toast!"

Yukio pointed to Misaki. "It was her! She hit me with an egg!"

Akina didn't even waste her breath yelling. She just sated that she was hungry and left, leaving her food covered siblings and roommates to sigh in relief.

A/N: R&R please, I promise to update this story more often.


	8. Strawberry Blonde

Disclaimer: See chapter two

"Hold still now," Akina said rinsing the strawberry blonde dye from Misaki's hair. "There." She said after drying it. Good thing Misaki had blue eyes.

"Well…" Leiko said, "You won't pass for American sweetie, but you look different."

Misaki looked in the mirror at her new hair. "Oh wow." She said looking at her reflection. "I like it…but it is different."

"You still look beautiful." Yukio said walking into the room. She blushed madly as he caressed her cheek.

"Quit flirting!" Leiko yelled, hitting him with the towel.

"Get a room!" Akina told them. Yukio smirked and lead Misaki out of the kitchen and to his room.

"Hey!" Leiko and Akina yelled running after their brother.

------------------------

Hatoko and Kotaro hung missing posters on every pole and building they could get to. "Will she come back?" Hatoko asked.

"I hope so." Kotaro said. He didn't know if Misaki was even breathing anymore. Soon his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

Hatoko looked up at him, wondering who was on the phone. She remained as quiet as a mouse to hear as much as she could, but it just sounded like distant mumbling to her.

"What?!" he yelled making her head shoot up. "Where?" Hatoko knew it was news, but Kotaro didn't sound too happy. "Are they sure it's her?" Another pause, he looked sick. "Yeah, I'll be there, just let me take Hatoko home and I'll be there." He hugs up and looked at his sister.

"Did they find something?" she asked.

"Yeah…you mind staying home for a while?" he questioned the five-year-old.

"No way! I wanna go with you!" she argued. "I'm not going home!"

Kotaro sighed, he didn't want Hatoko to go, this wasn't something she needed to know about, but she was a stubborn little thing. There was nothing he could do to stop her.

-------------------------

Elsewhere:

Tamayo stood behind the police tape, biting her nails nervously. Beside her was Misaki's mother who looked like she might fall over at any given moment. The Tokyo police called and said they found the body of a girl, matching Misaki's description in an alley.

"It can't be her…" Tamayo whispered.

"But what if it is?" Shuko whispered.

Hatoko and Kotaro got there while the cops were still searching the area; Kotaro was running and giving his sister a piggy back ride so she didn't fall behind. "What happened?" he asked, out of breath.

Hatoko jumped off of his back and looked at the area beyond the tape. She screamed when she saw the body. "Misaki!" she yelled trying to run to her, but Kotaro grabbed her and held her still.

"That's not her!" Kotaro said, shaking Hatoko rather harshly, not believing for a second that the body lying in the garbage filled alley was Misaki.

"Mrs. Suzuhara?" one of the officers asked Shuko, walking closer to her.

"Yes." Shuko said looking at him.

"We're gonna need you to come down soon and identify the body."

"But you said that she fits my daughters description." Shuko said, irritated that they didn't know if it was her or not.

"It's true, but this girl has strawberry blonde hair."

"Then it's not her!" Tamayo interrupted. "Misakichi has red hair!"

The officer looked over to Tamayo then back to Shuko. "When one of our officers touched her hair, it was wet and some of the coloring came off onto her glove."

"Hair dye?" Shuko whispered.

"We think so." The man said as the corpse was taken away in a body bag, the bright blue eyes were wide open and frozen in fear, and the pupils were dilated. Oh god, Shuko hoped and prayed that wasn't her daughter…but this child…this child looked so much like her.

-------------------

Elsewhere:

Akina looked at the clock, where was Yukio? He was supposed to take care of Misaki. She hoped he did what he was supposed to do.

He walked into the house a little later, alone and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Did you…" she asked and her voice shook.

"Take care of things?" he asked, she nodded. "Yes, I did."

Akina was nervous. What if they were found out? The police would be knocking down their door in an instant.

"Calm down." Yukio said, as if he could read his sisters mind. "No one will ever know about Misaki.

--------------------

At the morgue:

Shuko stood there nervously next to Shoko and the officer who asked her to come here, unable to look at the body.

"We won't be able to know if it is her if you don't tell us." Shoko said, holding her older sisters hand. "Just take a little glance, and look away quickly."

Shuko knew they were right, but she hated the idea of her daughter being gone from this life…but she had to know. She forced herself to look at the corpse and her eyes widened as she realized….

A/N: I stopped there in purpose ;) R&R please


	9. Amber alert

Disclaimer: See chapter two

"That's not my daughter," Shuko said then pointes to the dead girls left shoulder "My daughter has a scar where she fell off the porch. It looks like a moon."

"You're sure?" an officer asked.

"Positive." Shuko told him. "This isn't her…she's not dead."

--

Elsewhere:

"Hey everyone." Misaki said walking in the door with shopping bags. She seemed fine.

Akina hugged her tightly. "Did anyone see you?" she asked.

"No. And if so, they didn't recognize me, and I didn't see a cop anywhere." Misaki set some of the bags down.

"I told you not to worry." Yukito said. "She can shop by herself without being noticed."

"I thought for sure you'd get caught." Leiko said. Then looked at the TV Her mouth dropped open.

Akina looked at the TV too and her eyes widened. "Oh shit!" she swore.

Right there on the screen was a picture of Misaki. They were screwed. The cops had sent out an Amber alert.

A/N: Small chapter I know. But the other will be longer, I promise.


End file.
